Casey in Wonderland
Videogamesfan's movie spoofs of Alice in Wonderland. Coming soon to YouTube. 'Cast' Alice - Casey (DECA Sports Series) Alice's Sister - Flores (DECA Sports Series) Dinah - Yoshi (Mario) White Rabbit - Princess Daisy (Mario) Doorknob - Toadsworth (Mario) Dodo - Bowser (Mario) Parrot next to Dodo - Iggy Koopa (Mario) Bud - Rosalina (Mario) Bud's Mother - Baby Mario (Mario) Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Callie and Marie (Splatoon) Walrus - Captain Cuttlefish (Splatoon) Carpenter - Spyke (Splatoon) Bill the Lizard - Abby (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Rose - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Other Flowers - Various Kids and Adults Caterpillar - Waluigi (Mario) Butterfly - Fritz (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Bird in the Tree - Marina (Splatoon 2) Cheshire Cat - Guillermo (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party) Mad Hatter - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) March Hare - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) Dormouse - Charmy Bee (Sonic) Card Painters - Mario, Luigi and Wario (Mario) Marching Cards - Various Boys and Girls The Queen of Hearts - Wendy O'Koopa (Mario) The King of Hearts - Morton Koopa Junior (Mario) 'Scenes' Casey in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits Casey in Wonderland Part 2 - Casey is Bored (In a World of My Own) Casey in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Princess (I'm Late) Casey in Wonderland Part 4 - Casey meets Toadsworth/A Bottle on a Table Casey in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Casey (The Sailor's Hornpipe and The Caucus Race) Casey in Wonderland Part 6 - Casey meets Callie and Marie (How Do Ye Do and Shake Hand) Casey in Wonderland Part 7 - The Old Squid Man and The Humanoid Sea Urchin Casey in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William Casey in Wonderland Part 9 - A Female CPU Mii with a Ladder (We'll Smoke the Blighter Out) Casey in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers (All in the Golden Afternoon) Casey in Wonderland Part 11 - Casey meets Waluigi (How Doth the Little Crocodile) Casey in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Casey Casey in Wonderland Part 13 - Casey meets the Cheshire CPU Mii (Twas Brilling) Casey in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1 - The Unbirthday Song) Casey in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2 - Daisy Arrives Again) Casey in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Woods Casey in Wonderland Part 17 - Casey gets Lost (Very Good Advice) Casey in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards March/Wendy O'Koopa the Queen of Hearts Casey in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire CPU Mii Arrives Yet Again Casey in Wonderland Part 20 - Casey's Trial (Unbirthday Song Reprise) Casey in Wonderland Part 21 - Casey's Flight/Finale Casey in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits 'Trivia' Casey is a boy from Team Thunder. This is a spoof of the Disney's 1951 movie "Alice in Wonderland". Clips from the videogames will come soon! Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel